


Returning Home

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Percy surprises Athena their last day in New York, court returns to Cordonia.





	Returning Home

Athena woke the next morning to find Percy wasn’t beside her. She instead found him pacing the floor, requesting orders on his phone.   
“Is everything alright?” She asked as she stretched her arms above her head.   
“Everything is perfect” Percy answered, hanging up his phone. He sat on the bed next to her caressing her cheek. “I have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh? What’s the surprise?” She asked, giggling like an excited little girl, leaning into his hand.   
“Well I can’t tell you everything doll, you’re just going to have to trust me. Now go get ready.” He said standing up pulling her with him, he teasingly patted her rear causing her to giggle as she went to get dressed.   
Athena quickly got dressed, her excitement for whatever Percy had planned spurring her to get dressed faster than she ever had before. She threw on her favorite off the shoulder top, a pair of dark wash bootcut jeans, and her favorite black booties. She pulled her shoulder length hair back into a low ponytail, applied light make-up and was ready to head out the door.  
Percy chuckled at her excitement as he watched her run around getting ready. He dressed in faded jeans, a black tee and his black leather jacket. He shook his head as she bounded up to him ready to go.   
Athena was surprised when they arrived at a high end spa, she looked at him with confusion.  
Percy chuckled lightly, “just the beginning doll. Thought you could use some pampering and relaxing.” Percy explained.  
Her smile grew again, learning there was more made excitement tingled on her skin. She loved how sweet and thoughtful Percy was, planning a day full of surprises starting with pampering her, if this is how it started she couldn’t wait to see what else he had in store for her.   
When Percy said pampering and relaxing he meant it, she had a deep tissue massage, a facial, she even had her hair and make-up redone at the spa’s salon. She left feeling completely relaxed but more confused than ever as to the rest of what he had planned.  
Their next stop was another high end boutique, confusion took her over again. Relaxing, hair and make-up and now clothes, what did he have planned? She shook the swirling thoughts from her mind, content on just enjoying the day. She browsed the racks, glancing up she asked, “what are we doing?” Hoping for some hint to help her choose.  
“Just pick a dress doll.” He answered, his handsome grin on his face.  
She sighed as she went back to looking, a hint would really help her choose. She found two dresses she liked, she tried them on. The first was a below the knee, burgundy dress with lace overlay, the long sleeves were just lace. The bodice stopped at her upper chest, the lace continuing in a up into a scalloped edged collar. The top of the dress was semi form fitting, and it flared out at the waist. It was pretty, and she felt good in it but she wasn’t sure if it was the one.  
The second dress was dusty rose pink, with lace overlay, the dress was sleeveless with a boat neckline, and it hit below her knees. The top was completely fitted, hugging to her curves, flaring out at her waist. The back of the dress was mostly open, with ribbons lacing it together much like a corset mid back. With the occasional pink pearlescent bead scattering the bodice of the dress. Her face lit up as she looked at herself in the mirror, spinning this way and that way, trying to see every angle of the dress. She stepped out of the dressing room to show Percy and his smile grew even wider.   
“You look gorgeous doll.” Percy said, as he admired her.   
Athena blushed slightly at Percy’s compliment, her smile growing even wider. She noticed he had changed into a black button down shirt and black jeans while she was trying on dresses. Percy paid for for their new outfits putting their previous outfits in a bag.   
Her confusion grew as they drove to her special cove, she turned to ask him what they were doing here.  
“You’ll see doll.” Percy said gently brushing her hair out of her face.  
He led her down to the beach, she realized they’d been out most of the day, the sun was starting to set, Maxwell was there holding Chance’s leash, and there was a man holding a camera, she turned to Percy.  
“Thought we could do engagement photos here before we left.” He explained, large grin on his face.   
She looked at the man she loved, the man she was marrying, tears welling up in her eyes. This was by far the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.   
Percy reached up and lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb, “don’t cry doll.” He said softly.   
She smiled softly up at him, blinking away the gathering tears, “it’s just so sweet, no ones ever done anything like today for me before.” She replied.   
“Get used to it.” He stated, taking her hand and leading her further down the beach.   
She smiled when Maxwell handed an excited Chance’s leash over to Percy, Chance excitedly running around Percy. Percy leaned down and unclipped Chance’s leash, chuckling as the corgi followed him closely to a spot in front of the water.   
The photographer stepped forward and gave them directions, Percy commanding Chance to stay between them. Athena smiled as she and Percy drew hearts in the damp sand as the photographer snapped shots. Next the photographer had them sit in the sand, Percy with his arm wrapped around Her shoulders, her knees bent with her feet tucked to the side, Chance sitting in front of them directly between them in the shot. The photographer took a few more shots before the sun was fully set, promising proofs soon.  
Athena and Percy stayed at the beach a little while after the photographer and Maxwell left, enjoying the moment and silence just the two of them and Chance.   
When they got back to their room they went straight to bed setting an alarm for their early flight back to Cordonia.  
******  
Athena thought back on that magical moment as she watched the New York sky line disappear from the window of her plane as they headed back to Cordonia, a small smile on her lips.  
“What’re thinking about doll?” Percy asked breaking her out of her memory, brushing a stand of hair out of her face.  
“You mostly.” She answered smiling at him.  
He put his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head against his shoulder, falling asleep, waking once they had landed.  
******  
On Liam’s private plane Bailey sat staring out the window watching the clouds, she finally understood how Athena could have jumped on a plane and flown to a tiny Mediterranean country on whim for a guy she just met. For Bailey is was two guys really, one she had known years ago, those feelings had come flooding back to her the moment she saw Drake that first night. Liam was kind and sweet, and she couldn’t understand how her cousin could break his heart so easily. She had felt an instant attraction with Liam, an electric spark when he’d kissed her a few nights before. She had been watching Liam and Drake closely since she boarded the plane, looking for anything that might confirm what she thought she saw at the UN dinner.   
***  
Drake sat thinking about Bailey’s question at the UN dinner, ‘was he jealous?’, how could he not be jealous, the girl he fell for years ago was falling for his best friend, the man he loved.   
Drake got up and moved settling in across from Bailey. “Hey” he said.  
“Hey,” Bailey replied, his words pulling her from her thoughts.  
“So you and uh Liam huh?” Drake asked, trying to sound normal.  
“Yea, I guess. You jealous Walker? You never did answer me.” Bailey replied, turning her attention from the window to Drake.  
Drake looked over at Liam who was busy on the phone working, “yea, I’m jealous.” He replied.  
“What makes you so jealous Walker?” Bailey asked, wondering if he felt the same way she did.  
Drake shrugged and looked out his window.  
Bailey shook her head, he was the same old Walker she knew, not easy to get to open up, but she was up for the challenge. She looked back out her window.  
***  
Liam smiled over at Bailey, she was staring out the window he was glad he met her, but he got the idea that there might be more to her history with Drake.  
He pulled his attention from the phone conversation when he heard Bailey ask Drake if he was jealous, he saw Drake look over he let him believe he wasn’t listening. Hearing him admit to Bailey he was jealous Liam knew he must be right about their past and maybe he could make it work for their future.   
*****  
Athena wished they could have just gone back to Percy’s, staying at the palace now would be awkward, but the court was supposed to come back for the homecoming ball. When she saw Bailey in the hall she felt her heart sink to her stomach, it had all been a lie, he’d been using her to cover for Drake. She was glad she hadn’t been stupid enough to take his offer, but she felt stupid for falling for his lies.   
Athena was fighting back tears when she bumped into Liam.  
“You okay Lady Athena?” Liam asked concerned about her tears.  
“ I’m fine, really.” She answered, she started to walk away. Her anger about being lied to chased away the tears and she turned around, facing him again.   
“No, it’s not actually. Was everything with me just a lie? Or some coverup to mask what you and Drake had going on?” Athena asked, voicing her fears since she saw him with her cousin.  
“Is that what you really think Athena? Do you really think that little of me to actually believe that? Of course I loved you, you haunted my every thought, but I understand now that I couldn’t be the man you needed.” Liam answered, his heart breaking at her question.  
“So what is this with Bailey then?” Athena asked.  
“Bailey brought me out of my darkest of places. She’s made me smile again, to possibly feel the love of woman again.” Liam replied softly, “Don’t I deserve a chance at happiness too Athena? I apologize that it’s with your cousin, but she does make me happy and I her.”  
"Of course you deserve to be happy, it's just weird and I feel like I'm losing my only family." Athena explained.  
“Wouldn’t it be gaining family? Athena if she’s with me that means she’ll be living here and you can see her whenever you’d like.” Liam stated, trying to show her she wasn’t losing anything.  
“It’s just that you never treated me the way you treat her.” Athena said, looking down at her hands, she knew she sounded jealous but if he loved her so much why did he treat her so differently?   
“That’s because I’ve already lost one woman I loved.”Liam said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m willing to do what I have to for that not to happen again.”  
"You have two whores now?" Madeline cooed, smirk on her lips as she crossed their path.   
“Madeline, what a pleasant surprise.” Liam said flatly as Athena’s face grew red with anger.  
“Haven’t we learned the consequences of using that word Madeline? You and your family should feel lucky that I even let you stay in court.” Liam threatened.  
Madeline’s smirk left her face, but she held her ground.  
“Do you really want to test me again Madeline? I’m sure your father wouldn’t be so pleased to hear you’ve been kicked out of my court.” Liam stated, his tone even and one of authority.  
"You should really quit before you lose everything Madeline." Athena quipped smirk on her lips, she was glad that Madeline was finally seeing consequences of being an absolute bitch.  
Madeline scoffed, upon seeing Liam’s stern glare, she conceded stomping off, her father was already angry enough.   
Liam turned back to Athena. “I’m not doing this to hurt you Athena, that’s the last thing I’d want to do. Bailey just makes me happy, truly happy. When you told me you didn’t want to be with me I thought I’d never be happy again, but Bailey, she’s my shining light at the end of a dark tunnel. I just hope we have your blessing to explore what’s between us.” Liam explained, hoping she’d understand and support them.  
“You need to be upfront with her Liam, no lies, you tell her about Drake and she still wants to be with you, I’ll support you.” Athena replied, her cousins wellbeing becoming her only concern.   
“I don’t intend on hiding anything from her. When the time is right, I’ll tell her.” Liam promised.   
“Soon Liam, don't lead her on like you did with me.” Athena stated, any time he spent waiting was leaving time for her cousin’s heart to be broken.  
“I never meant to lead you on, Athena. I didn’t know how to tell you, it’s not exactly an easy subject to bring up.” Liam replied, his regret for not telling her sooner evident on his face.  
“That may be true Liam, but you need to figure it out quickly.” Athena responded, she didn’t want her cousin to end up hurt.  
Liam nodded before walking off trying to figure out how to tell Bailey.

 


End file.
